


Cross My Heart and Hope to Die

by Astrous



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, shameless trope nonsense tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrous/pseuds/Astrous
Summary: "Just for tonight?" "Just tonight." Prompt: One More Night by Maroon 5.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely ahealthydoseoffear over on Tumblr.

"You're pathetic, Grayson." Barbara laughed, the sound familiar and ever-irritating. Standing, she offered Dick a hand, which he ignored in favor of a glare and pushing himself to his feet.

"You cheated," he grumbled.

"Someone's a sore loser," she grinned, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Dick caught himself before he could lick his lips, unable to pull his eyes from the light her red locks attracted. Ignoring the bait, he leaned into a ready position on the mats, gesturing for her to begin.

"Again." His eyes locked on hers, seeing the challenge spark her determination to win. This time, the acrobat licked his lips-and didn't fail to catch her eyes flicker from his to watch his tongue trace its path. It was his turn to grin as Barbara stepped closer.

"Twice wasn't enough for you?" She matched his pose. Dick merely smiled and moved.

His foot flew toward her side but she blocked effortlessly with a well-placed wrist, twisting it to grab his ankle and tug him off balance. Dick let himself fall with the momentum, aiming a punch at her face and forcing her to let go to avoid it. Barbara blocked the hit with both arms, and within seconds he had spun, hooking his foot around her left ankle. Pulling his leg back, Dick swept her feet out from under her as his arm went across her shoulders, immediately pinning her to the mat below as she landed with a loud thud.

She stared up at him, azure eyes wide and gasping to regain the breath he had forced from her lungs. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, blue meeting blue. Dick's smile faded, voice taking on a lower, more serious tone as he leaned in, his breath on the side of her neck.

"Third time's the charm." he inhaled slowly, attempting to calm his heartbeat and failing as the scent of her shampoo and sweat invaded his nose. Rather than slowing, Dick's pulse thudded even louder in his ears as he realized their positioning: her pinned below him, both of them sweating and flushed from training.

Barbara seemed to come to the same realization as he began to pull back, sitting up as she caught sight of his eyes. The acrobat pulled his arm back from across her shoulders, opening his mouth to apologize, but she moved quicker.

Looping her fingers around the straps of his tank top Barbara tugged, sitting up slightly as her lips crashed into his, her body already molding itself to fit tight against him. Dick leaned back down into her, his hands anchoring to the mat on either side of her torso and taking most of his weight on his arms. He kissed back just as forcefully, jumping as she bit his lip without warning. Dick hissed and pulled back. The blood was pounding in his ears even as he trailed his lips down the side of her neck, shaking his head as her hands shifted to slide the tank top up along his sides and expose more of his skin.

"B," Dick muttered against her skin, nipping at her collarbone as his breathing stuttered. He bit down at the junction of her neck and shoulder, causing her to gasp and arch into him. He closed his eyes and tensed, sucking in air through his nose. "Babs, we-" She cut him off, sealing her lips to his and smirking as she pulled away.

"Do yourself a favor, Grayson," in one motion she yanked his shirt over his head and threw it to the side, dragging her nails down his back until Dick shivered. "Shut up."

Dick smirked and rolled his hips against hers in response, his eyes taking in Barbara's expression as her grip slackened, eyes fluttering shut and inhaling a quick breath. She bit her lip, and he had to mimic the motion to stifle a groan. Shifting his weight to one arm, Dick trailed the fingertips of his free hand along the waistband of her workout shorts. Her shirt shifted upward with the motion and a frustrated noise escaped her lips when his touch ghosted across her bare skin. Her eyes flashed to his, a palm pressed flat to his chest and shoved to make him lean back as she sat up. Barbara's teeth dug into my lip again, hips pressed even tighter against hers. She reached for the hem of her shirt, tugging it up a few more inches before he swatted her hands away, replacing them with his own.

"Are you-"

"Don't even think about stopping." Her hands splayed out across his bare skin, no doubt feeling his heartbeat trying to force its way through his chest. Dick smiled, pushing his hands up her sides and bringing her shirt up until he could slip it off. He tossed it over to join his own somewhere on the mats. His fingers were already tracing nonsensical patterns across every inch of skin he could see, his head dipping back down to kiss and suck at a newly-discovered sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Barbara practically melted in his arms, hands tangling in his hair and weight leaning back, a groan finally reaching his ears as Dick moved to lay her back on the cushioned ground. He bit down and she arched again, her thigh brushing up the side of his leg, the whispered curse melting into a moan. He smiled, beginning to get a sense of just how badly she wanted this.

"How long?" His lips brushed her skin, feather light, and he watched as goosebumps spread across the area. With a sharp tug Barbara pulled his hair to bring his head back up. Her lips slanted against his, tongue pushing into his mouth to slide along his own, drawing out an appreciative hum from his throat. By the time she pulled away they were both gasping and flushed; Dick was painfully aware of every inch of his body that came in contact with hers.

"You have no idea," she breathed out. He smirked teasingly at that, shifting to trail his hand down the inside of her thigh so he could watch her expression twist with want. Her eyes darkened, teeth digging into her lip and blocking another moan from escaping.

"Try me," Dick kept his voice low, deadly serious and rough. For the first time, she seemed to hesitate, her fingers threading through the hair along the nape of his neck as she scanned his face.

"Bruce...?" Dick shook his head, already expecting the question.

"Charity gala; Alfred drove. Tim is at Mount Justice." He grinned teasingly. "It's just me." A slow smile spread across her lips, arms already moving to wrap around his neck. Dick's slid around her waist, pulling her close as he sat up, not an inch of space between them.

"Just for tonight?" Her legs went around his hips as he stood, carrying her toward the stairs, all thoughts of training forgotten. Walking into the elevator that would take them above ground and into the Manor, he pressed her back to the wall, kissing her swiftly as the gate closed and they began to move. Dick could wipe the camera feeds later. Dragging her lower lip between his teeth, he leaned back, catching sight of the glint in her eye.

"Just tonight."


End file.
